ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pretty Cure: Where's Team Splash☆Star?/Transcript
(Pretty Cure All Stars dancing to Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) by Silentó) Cure Black: Ready for the team roll call, everybody? Others: Ready! Cure White: Here we go. Cures Black & White: Max Heart! Shiny Luminous: Time out, girls...*music stops*...I think there is one team missing, Splash Star. Where are Cures Bloom and Egret? Cure Black: Hmm...you're right, Luminous, we kind of missed them both out. Cure White: It can't be an All-Star party without team Splash Star. Cure Dream: What? Cure Peach: I don't think that's good enough. Cure Passion: Me neither. Cure Blossom: Who's keeping them out? Cure Sunshine: My, that is a good question. Cure Melody: Sounds like a mystery to me. Cure Happy: This is an incomplete group. Cure Heart: Yep, I agree. Cure Lovely: Nobody's supposed to keep team Splash Star out of this party. Cure Flora: Yeah, they're our friends. Cure Miracle: Maybe this might be the time to postpone the show... Cure Whip: ...until we find Cures Bloom and Egret. Cure Yell: Of course. It's not Pretty Cure All Stars without these guys. Milky Rose: You girls sure make a point. Let's find team Splash Star. (all girls split up in certain Pretty Cure teams) Cure Black: Bloom! Cure White: Egret! Shiny Luminous: Are you out there? Cure Lemonade: Luminous assured me that we can't give up hope, so I'm going to sing my heart out no matter how I feel. (starts singing) :Life is not always complete without friends I know we have :But as Pretty Cure, we will fight our way through :To find our Splash Star friends so the whole group will be all complete :And it takes a ton of virtues for me and a lot of you Cure Sunny: Where can they be? Cure Ace: I swear that for the pure of hearts, nobody messes with the Ace while we are on a search for team Splash Star! Cure Sword: You can say that again. (starts singing) :The first member of Splash Star is dressed in pink :And Cure Bloom is her name :She represents the spirit of flowers :I say this mistake is just to blame Honey :The second is the one who has purple hair :She represents a bird you can't forget :A bird in flight that can spread its wings :Everybody knows her best as Cure Egret Sword and Honey :Where is team Splash Star? Where can they be? :This cast is incomplete to you and me :Somebody's keeping them away from us :We need to get them back, or else we'll fuss Cure Mermaid: Oh, dear! What if I turn into bubbles? Cure Felice: I hope nobody can slow us down. Cure Chocolat: Girls, my dog senses are telling me that there might be clues that might lead us to that missing team. *sniffing* I smell...*sniffing continues*...footprints! Cure Rouge: Looks like somebody left a mistake in the Pretty Cure world. Cure Mint: Indeed. I miss the way they shared things with us. Cure Aqua: You mean team Splash Star? Interesting...my intelligence is telling me that they had been locked away. Cure Berry: Might I suggest suspicion? Cure Pine: 'Somebody had a mental rush, I can feel it in my boots! 'Cure Marine: Why did somebody do this to Cure Bloom? Cure Moonlight: Because something has made one piece of mind a little sick. Cure Rhythm: I just feel like a songbook with the missing notes. Cure Beat: Me too. Cure Muse: Well, I suggest we might just finish the musical scale. Cure Peace: Even when somebody's worried, I always think of puppies and kittens, that's what I do to make me feel better. Cure March: There might be some clues about Cure Egret somewhere. Cure Beauty: Oh, I think there's one. A white feather...she accidentally left it here. Cure Rosetta: Look, Diamond, I found a flower petal! Cure Diamond: Pretty nice finding, Rosetta, I can take a picture of it to remind us of the clues any PreCure team can share. Cure Princess: Ribbon had accidentally left these PreCards because she wasn't here yet. Good thing I've got the detective cards for us. Cure Fortune: So which one of us will have to go in any of these hairstyles? Cure Twinkle: My magic star can help us light the way. Cure Scarlet: I like your thinking, Twinkle. Cure Magical: Perhaps one of the Linkle Stones might be in good use to find the missing duo. Cure Custard: With those footprints, this clue might be very easy. Cure Macaron: And I bet we might have an easy chance to save the Splash Star duo. Cure Parfait: Keep your eyes peeled, mes amis, I'll use my wings to fly up and see if there is an easy path. Gelato :Distort is like a song with one wrong pitch :I play my electric guitar with a lament :Pretty Cure All Stars is really incomplete :Can we find team Splash Star where who's keeping them went? Sword, Honey and Gelato :Where is team Splash Star? Where did they go? :They should've been here by now, but no :Somebody's mind has broken down :Our Splash Star friends must be somewhere in town (cut to Cure Bloom waking up in a giant glass dome) Cure Egret: Bloom? Bloom....can you hear me? You seemed to have passed out. Cure Bloom: *groaning* Egret? Is that you? I have no idea what happened to us. Cure Egret: Yeah, me neither. We were just doing usual things in our hometown. Cure Bloom: Huh? Where are we? A glass dome? Do I look like a flower in the greenhouse? Cure Egret: What am I doing in this birdcage? I'm not a bird! Cure Bloom: You're right. I'm not a flower either. Whoever's keeping us mistakes us as a flower and a bird. Team Splash Star: Help.......! Cure Ange: Oh, graceful heavens, I think I heard those two voices needing our help. Cure Etoile: Can it be team Splash Star? Cure Dream: I'm a little bit worried that Cures Bloom and Egret might have some nightmares if they remain trapped. Cure Black: Ugh, it's psycologogally ludicrous! Cure Peach: Hindering the Splash Star girls... Cure Blossom: Treating them as objects... Cure Melody: Distorting the music scale of pleasant life... Cure Happy: Irritating a wondrous fantasy... Cure Heart: Shutting off the light in somebody's heart... Cure Lovely: Forgetting one team away from the others... Cure Flora: My friends, how can we lose the Splash Star duo when we all gather as many teams together in one? Cure Miracle: Bewitching one piece of mind... Cure Whip: Saggy shortcakes! If they have their own Kirakiraru, they might turn gray when the girls themselves are missing from you and me, all of us. Cure Yell: Not every job is easy in a condition like this. PreCure leaders: ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE! Cure Bloom: I can hear Cures Black, Dream, Peach, Blossom, Melody, Happy, Heart, Lovely, Flora, Miracle, Whip and Yell faintly. My friends as leaders of their teams...most of them dressed in pink, like me. Cure Egret: Come to think of it, I really miss my white dressed friends such as Cure White of Max Heart and Cure Rhythm of Suite. Even I miss Cure Echo too. Lemonade :The louder I sing, :The better Bloom and Egret hear my voice Sword :That little maniac seemed to have a dim-minded choice Honey :Can we find Team Splash Star before he shows himself? Gelato :Our sincere friends are waiting in the hidden shelf Sword, Honey and Gelato :Where is team Splash Star? Where can they be? :This cast is incomplete to you and me :Somebody's keeping them away from us :We need to get them back, or else we'll fuss :Where is team Splash Star? Where did they go? :They should've been here by now, but no :Somebody's mind has broken down :Our Splash Star friends must be somewhere in town (song ends as the scene cuts back to Pretty Cure team Max Heart) Shiny Luminous: I know we're about to lose hope in this tough mission, but do you remember the time when the two of you collected the 7 Prism Stones? You also helped me collect all 11 Heartiels. It's all there in their own containers. Cure Black: The Prism Hopish... Cure White: ...and the Queen Chairect? Shiny Luminous: Yep. If we combine the powers of the Hopish and the Chairect, maybe our Splash Star friends will see the signal we can make. You can take both my hands. Cures Black & White: OK. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan